This invention relates generally to golf bag carts, and more particularly to a golf bag cart cleaner for cleaning the wheels thereof.
Although motorized golf carts which carry both players and equipment are becoming more popular, a significant number of golf bag carts are still in use. These golf bag carts include a frame supported on two spaced wheels for receiving and retaining a golf bag and clubs and having a diagonally extending handle for pulling or pushing the bag cart.
Most golfers using bag carts keep the golf bag permanently affixed thereto and, because of their collapsibility, are able to carry the entire arrangement in the trunk of a car. At the end of play, typically the wheels of these bag carts have picked up debris, including loose grass, twigs, dirt, leaves and the like. If this debris is not removed from the wheels of the cart, a significant portion of that will be deposited into the trunk of the car.
Applicant is unaware of any device or arrangement other than hand brushes or a water supply from a hose to clean the bag cart wheels free of debris prior to placing the bag and bag cart into the trunk of the car.
The present invention provides simple and effective arrangement for allowing the golfer to simply pass his bag cart therealong just prior to departure which readily removes virtually all debris from the wheels of the bag cart. Easy positioning of the invention facilitates its location immediately adjacent a parking lot or valet.